


Gavin Reed gets a trash baby (a cat)

by YourRegularOverLord



Series: Gavin Reed is a cat magnet [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed has cats, Gavin Reed is a cat god, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegularOverLord/pseuds/YourRegularOverLord
Summary: Gavin gets a kitten, draft 1 and then the 'final' story. Fuck writing.





	1. Boi gets another cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story for a month now with out uploading it.

       Gavin had a long day, work was its own special type of draining, and annoying as hell. Gavin was just planning to go to a bar and maybe get into a fight just to get some anger out and for a little stress relief. He was walking down a dingy alley that he knew was a good shortcut from using it so often. The walls where a dingy brick of old apartments and the dumpsters and trash bags thrown around weren't helping the decor.

       He was navigating the allies easy until he heard a strange clang. He spun around, he raised his fist in a defensive position. Though he use these alleyways a lot he still knew they still weren't the safest places in the world. A gray shadow moved on the wall before an unfrightinging solution slunk into the light.

    Gavin relaxed looking at the kitten, he crouched down on his knees and held out his hand for the gray kitten to sniff. The kit padded towards Gavin curiously, it sniffed his hand. Gavin let out a small chuckle as the kitten’s whiskers tickled his hand. He move his other hand to rub its head, the kitten purred happily at the affection. Gavin noticed the kitten didn’t have a collar and didn’t seem to be in the greatest condition with dirty fur and he realized he could feel the kittens ribs. The kitten looked to be about only seven weeks old and not well off, Gavin decided he would take the kitten home.

        The detective scoped up the kitten supporting its back paws and having a firm grip on the kittens neck which he also petted to keep the kitten clam. He walked back to his apartment glad that he didn’t live extremely far.  
He ran pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. A curious face peered up at the man. Gavin reached down to pet his chubby orange tabby, Bastard mewed curiously at the new arrival in Gavin’s arms. Gavin sat down leaning back on the closed door, he held the gray kitten in his lap while Bastard padded toward the kitten. The she-cat sniffed the kitten before turning away and going into the kitchen. Gavin sighed in relief, he was nervous that he would have to protect the kitten from Bastard. Knowing know that Bastard didn’t mind the kitten was a huge relief.  
       

          Gavin let the kitten lept out of his lap as the young tom rushed after the older cat into the kitchen. Gavin laughed and got up to see if the kitten had dived into Bastard’s food bowl or was trying to get her to play with him. The small kit had been hungry it seemed as it was scarfing down the dry food in Bastard’s bowl. The orange cat was lying on the kitchen counter looking displeased at the kitten eating all her food.  
 

       “Well looks like you were hungry little Slinky” Gavin said, the kitten looked up at Gavin for a moment as if approving the name before eating again. Gavin chuckled “Well Slinky it is” he looked at the fat cat on the counter “Bas get off the counter Daddy needs his coffee.” the plump cat looked annoyed when Gavin picked her up and placed her on the floor. He brushed the ginger hair off the coffee machine.

           He got a cup and placed the coffee grounds in a new filter and waited for the coffee to brew. He placed down the empty coffee cup and decided to fill up Bastard’s bowl again as Slinky had devoured her food and the plump tabby was watching him.  
Gavin got the cat food out from the pantry, Bas had noticed and was pressing herself close to his legs impatiently begging for food. Gavin nearly tripped when Slinky lept on on of his shoelaces, he had been so busy trying not tripping over Bastard that Slinky nearly sent him tumbling. He staggered and swore, “Damn it you two give me a second I’m trying to feed you”

         He poured the dry food into the red bowl. Bas crunched down on the food before her owner finished pouring the food. Gavin sighed putting away the cat food and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sipped the bitter liquid tentatively preparing himself for some reports he need to write that required the aid of coffee. He cast a glance to the microwave’s timer, it read 7:45 meaning he should get to work if he wanted to sleep more then 2 hours of sleep.  
 

            Gavin walked into his room grabbing his laptop of his bed stand and placed his coffee on the stand. He sat down on his bed leaning against the wall to start typing the report. During the hours he spent typing Bastard came into his room and settled down to sleep on a pillow to Gavin’s right. Slinky came into Gavin’s room curiously sniffing around at crumpled clothes, pens, cat toys and other things. He jumped up on to Gavin’s bed padding up to his human he placed his paws on Gavin’s legs. Gavin looked up from his computer at Slinky, he smiled “What are you doing awake little Slinky?” Gavin yawned “What am I doing awake?” he looked at the cat as if expecting an answer. Slinky only yawned a tiny mew escaping the kitten in the proces. Gavin scratched the kitten’s chin lovingly saying “I guess both of us are tired.” He looked to his right looking at Bastard who had been asleep a while ago clearly smarter then Gavin or Slinky. He smiled at his cats before going to clean up before bed.

      He looked at Slinky who had followed him and decided to bath the cat. And so 8 hours after Gavin had started writing his report. He was ready to go to bed, both his cats where feed, Slinky had a bath and now could sleep in Gavin’s bed which he probably would have done either way bath or no bath.


	2. Boi gets a cat BUT better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying I swear

    Work had dragged on throughout the entire day, Gavin had found everyone to be unpleasantly annoying all day as usual. He nearly stabbed someone before the work day was even over. Which is why he was walking to a shady bar to drink and start a fight. He tried to follow the instructions his phone was providing. It lead his threw a maze of brick buildings, he only got lost and his phone’s instructions didn’t help. He knew the directions were beyond useless when it told him to go forward when he was nearly nose to nose with a goddamn brick wall.

   In a moment of rage he punched the wall, he immediately reported it as he howled in pain.  
“Fucking wall!” He snarled still pissed. Gavin looked down at his phone and saw in dismay that the time was eleven thirty. He sighted feeling his anger leave his body as it was replaced by weariness at his work day and his long lost wandering. Gavin decided he should head home, he cursed himself for walking all this way and not just going home. Just as he could start to sort of faintly see the lights of the main road there was a small clank behind Gavin. He wiped around searching for the source of the noise. Gavin didn't deal with muggers everyday but they were fairly common in these parts of town.

      Gavin looked nervously around wondering why he couldn't see anyone.  
¨Show yourself bastard!¨ he shouted, he saw something move after he yelled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusing as he looked at the creature that had moved, it was a kitten? A small dirty scruffy kitten had knocked over a empty can, Gavin could feel his heart cry because he could see this kitten looked to be barely more than skin and bones. Gavin crouched down and called out for the kitten. The kitten looked at him slightly wearily. Gavin called out softy ¨Come here kitten, I´ll help you.¨ he also reached a hand in his pocket for some cat treats he had accidentally left in his pocket this morning for his already fat cat at home. He held out the treat as he softly said ¨I have treats. Just come hear.¨ the kitten bounded toward having seemingly not able to resist the sent of the chicken treats.  
           

      The dirty gray kitten sniffed Gavin´s hand for a moment before scarfing down the treats. The kitten looked at Gavin with a hopeful look in it´s muddled green eyes. Gavin gave the kitten two more treats as he picked up the kitten. He soothed the kitten by petting it´s fur and slipping it occasional treats as he carried the kitten on the way to his house.  
…………………………………..

      Gavin reached in his pocket for his keys struggling to keep the restless kitten from jumping out of his arms.  
¨Come on we're right here don't drop the kitten now Gavin.¨ he growled to himself. He brought out his keys and unlocked his door. He grabbed his keys with his teeth to grab the door knob, he got into his apartment as quickly as he could and slammed the door shut. Gavin sank down to the floor and the kitten happily jumped out of his arms to look around. The kitten looked in amazement at the tall cat tree. Gavin watched in tired amusement as the kitten leaped and clawed it way to the middle of the tree before it was distracted by a string with a toy mouse on the end. Gavin was fucking giggling like an idiot as the small kitten stretch out farther than Gavin thought possible for such a small looking kitten. Gavin mauled over what to call this playful kitten in his head. ¨Dirt ball?¨ Gavin said aloud, the kitten ignored him.

¨Hmm, so Dirt ball isn’t the one.¨ Gavin thought it over. Maybe he wouldn't give the kitten a dumb ass name? Gavin mussed over this as a plump orange cat walked into the room.

¨Hey Bastard look what I brought home.¨ Gavin said to the orange cat, she looked up at him as if unamused she walked over to her food bowl and sat by it swishing her tail impatiently. Gavin sighed banging his head on the door ¨Really?¨ Gavin got up to fill the cats empty bowl. Gavin also got a shallow bowl from the cupboard for the kitten to use until he could go to the store. He filled up both of the cat´s bowls and stood back, he watch the cats crouch down on the dry food. Bastard was eating calmly while the kitten was eating ravenously gulping down as much as it could.  
Gavin looked at the dirty kitten's fur and realized that the kitten desperately needed a bath. Gavin got the tube ready.  
……………………….  
   An hour. It took him an hour to clean the kitten. His arms were covered in scratches and bite marks. As it turns out the kitten hates baths on the bright side he found out that the kitten was a boy and he found a good enough name for him. He had decided to call the slippery long gray kitten Slinky. After Gavin had washed Slinky´s fur Gavin could see that the fur was a medium cool gray color, it reminded Gavin of a stormy sky when it was raining.  
        Despite the slightly painful blemishes on Gavin´s arms he was happy. He was very pleased to see Slinky trying to play with Bastard. Slinky was playfully darting back and forth pawing at Bastard´s face and neck, Bastard was just trying to lay down for a nap it seemed. Slinky shot out a playful paw and then Bastard knocked Slinky over with a swipe of her paw. Gavin looked on amused at the kitten´s surprised expression at Bastard's retaliation. Slinky seemed to have half learned his lesson and walked over to Gavin with a hopeful expression Gavin smiled as he went to get a cat toy that Bastard loved hoping the sleeping cat wouldn't mind.  
      He held the colorful feathers above the kitten's head, and Gavin would have liked to say that he and Slinky went to sleep at a reasonable time like Bastard. But Slinky and Gavin ended up staying up till two am and Gavin might have been late to work, but his cats were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is like this one but maybe better?


End file.
